


In the Name of Love

by WhiteWolf74



Series: Finding Beauty Captain Canary [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Feelings, Leonard Snart Lives, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf74/pseuds/WhiteWolf74
Summary: The moment when Leonard realises that Sara is the only one. Leonard comes across Sara singing with her headphones on in the galley and realises that he wants to wake up to it every day for the rest of his life. Takes place a year after they get Leonard back.





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Legends of Tomorrow or the song.

Somehow, by some miracle, a smile found its way onto Leonard Snarts’ face, a smile that is so very rare.  
He had been walking to the bridge in search of Mick, the reason forgotten as soon as he had heard her. A soft voice had been coming from the galley, it was melodic – the person could so obviously carry a tune without much thought.  
  
_In the name of love, name of love  
__In the name of love, name of love_  
  
Leonard had slowed his pace, not wanting to disturb whoever it was, when he reached the entry way to the galley, he searched for the source of the singing.

When his eyes landed on Sara – his girlfriend of over a year – she was wearing one of his button-up tops, with the sleeves rolled up and some leggings, her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head.  
  
_If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
__Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
__Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
__Would you fall in the name of love?_

Sara had her back to him, she was swaying with an elegance only an assassin could muster, she had headphones on and was singing to the music they produced. Still, yet to notice Leonard. And just like that a smile was covering his face. A smile that only Lisa and Sara would ever be able to get out of him, a smile that was nothing close to his trademark smirk, a smile that was of pure happiness.  
  
_When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
__When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
__I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
__And it's all in the name of love_  
  
Taking in the dancing form of his girlfriend, Leonard commits this moment to his memory, he turns and walks back to his room before Sara notices him.

“Gideon, no matter what, you are not allowed to tell anyone anything about this next heist I’m planning. Not Ray, not Mick and definitely not Sara.” He tells the AI once he is in the confines of his room.  
“As you wish Mr Snart,” Gideon agrees.  
“Good. Now please bring up some photos of engagement rings, the stones can’t be sticking out of the band.” Instantly dozens of pictures appear on the holographic screen, Leonard sighs, “this Is going to take a while.” This next heist would be the biggest and most risky heist of his career, Leonard was going to steal both Sara Lance’s heart and her hand in marriage.

* * *

 *******One month later----  
  
“Ok team, there are no anachronisms to deal with today as of yet. Spend the day to yourself, do whatever you want. Just remember no maiming, torturing, setting anything on fire, kidnapping, starting fights, visiting a time period without my consent, orphaning lost people or animals and absolutely no killing.” Sara tells the crew. They’ve had a busy few days, dealing with anachronisms, they are in the time stream, Sara has decided to give the team a day off. The team disperses.  
  
“So Canary what are you doing today?” Leonard asks his girlfriend. “I don’t know Cold, you think that you’re up to a few rounds of Gin?” she questions.  
“Definitely, remember, no cheating,” he reminds her smiling.  
“I’ll stop cheating the day you stop cheating,” she tells him. He smiles, she knows him too well.  
  
They reach their shared bedroom together quickly, Leonard pats his jacket pocket, the ring is still there. He breathes in slowly, his heartbeat thumping in his ears, this is it, the moment that could be one of the best or worst days of his life.  
Sara is facing away from him, taking some of the knives from her outfit, while she’s distracted Leonard bends down on one knee retrieving the ring from his pocket.  
“Gideon if you please,” he asks the AI.  
  
_If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
I_ _f I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
__Would you walk in?  
  
_Sara turns around, sensing the atmosphere changing, slightly confused as to why Len has requested Gideon to play a song, only to find her boyfriend on one knee holding a ring in his hands.  
_  
Would you let me do it first?  
__Do it all in the name of love_  
  
“Len?” she asks uncertainly.  
“Sara Lance, Assassin, Canary.” He pauses with a smirk, “You were singing this song when I realised that I wanted to ask you this, so it seemed fitting to have it playing now. I love you more than I will ever be able to express in something as basic and bland as words. So, hopefully, this will be able to convey some of how I feel about you. Will you do the honour of marrying me?” Leonard finishes.  
  
Had anyone of asked her when she was 19, Sara would have said that marriage would definitely be in her future. Then the Gambit went down, and Sara died and was subsequently resurrected twice, and she would say that marriage is not only pointless but also only exists in fairy tales. Eventually, Leonard came back and they began dating and marriage no longer seemed impossible. Now Leonard is proposing to her and she is just staring at him.

 

“Canary you’re scaring me,” he frowns. “Look if the answer is no, it’s ok, I’ll just –” he says, rising from the floor, disappointment lacing his voice  
“No, no that’s not it at all Len,” Sara rushes, “I love you too. I want to marry you.” “So yes?” he questions. “Yes, yes, infinitely yes.” She confirms, rapidly nodding her head in excitement.  
“Thank God. You really scared me there Assassin.” He surges up, placing the ring on her finger, before picking her up and swinging her around in circles.  
  
“Sorry for scaring you,” she giggles.  
“Nothing to be sorry about, I hope you like it.” He says,  
“It’s beautiful,” she responds. The ring was a silver band, with a diamond in the middle and royal blue sapphires surrounding it, all set within the band. There was in inscription on the inside ‘Crook & Assassin.’  
“I’m glad you like it, I didn’t want it to get in the way of you fighting so I had the stones set into the band. I didn’t steal it, I got it on 2016, Laurel helped me pick it,” “What?” that wasn’t how she expected the conversation to go.  
“I was talking with Gideon and we found a day in mid-March when I could go and see her without causing too much trouble with the time line,” He tells her. “Tell me about it,” she begs.  
“Okay.” He smiles at his fiancée, “I met her at the courthouse…”

* * *

_******Flashback----_

_“Laurel Lance.” He says formally, walking up to her, extending his hand. She is dressed formally – this is her place of work as the assistant district attorney after all._  
_“Leonard Snart A.K.A. Captain Cold. What are you doing at a court house? Why would you risk coming to a place filled with law enforcement with your record?” she asks professionally, shaking his hand a couple of times._  
_“Because you’re here and I’m not here for myself, I’m here to talk about Sara.” Her expression immediately changes from fierce lawyer to worried older sibling, an expression Leonard knows all too well._  
_“How do you know Sara?” she questions._  
_“Sara is one of my teammates aboard the Waverider, we travel through time together. And as much as this conversation is riveting, I would much prefer to have it somewhere not swarming with cops and lawyers.” He tells her, not at all comfortable with the number of people whom have noticed him._  
_“Fine, come on I’ll show you to the waterfront, we can talk there,” Laurel decides finally._  
  
“Is Sara okay?” Laurel questions once they have reached the waterfront park overlooking the Star City bay and the residential part of the city on the other side of the water.  
_“She’s fine, still battling with some demons, but she’s getting better at recognising and dealing with them,” Leonard confirms. Laurel releases a breath of relief._  
_“So why did you come here?” “I wanted to ask you a question, a favour really,” he admits._  
_“You’re not in a position to ask for a favour.” Laurel points out,_  
_“I know and that’s why it truly is a favour,” Laurel is still apprehensive._  
_“If you’re travelling through time with my sister then you must have gone from criminal to hero, how? Prove to me you’re one of the good guys and I’ll consider a favour.” Laurel says._  
_“I’m not a hero.” Leonard states, “And how the hell do you want me to prove that I’m a ‘good guy’?”_  
_“Tell me something only Sara and I would know, tell me why she is so important to you.”_  
  
_“Your friend Thea Queen was the one who killed her with three arrows to the abdomen, because Malcolm Merlyn drugged Thea. Your dad tried to kill her after you and your Thea brought her back from the dead with the Lazarus Pit. You and the older Queen went into the underworld or some shit to bring back Sara’s soul, and thanks to you she suffers from the bloodlust on a daily basis.”_  
  
_“She confides in you, you’re close,” Laurel says quietly after a moment._  
_“Yes,” Leonard agrees._  
_“Tell me about yourself,” Leonard lets out a huff of annoyance, he had counted on Laurel being cautious, after all he is a reformed criminal, but time is running out before he has to be back. If he stays for too long then he might change history – something he isn’t willing to do._  
_“I’m pretty sure you’ve read my file,” He tells Laurel._  
_“I have, however, I want you to tell me about yourself aboard the Waverider, what does my sister see in you?”_  
  
_“I have no idea what she sees in me. We met on the Waverider, a few hours after boarding we started a bar brawl in the 1970’s and I’ve never been able to look at her the same since. She’s badass, doesn’t let anyone give her shit, even if they’re her friends, she stands up for what she believes in and God is she beautiful.” Leonard tells Laurel.  
  
“We gradually became closer, playing cards, drinking together and saving each other’s lives, she is one of the very few people that I can trust. We’ve both died and been resurrected since knowing each other. Eventually, we gave up on trying to hide how we felt about each other and we’ve been dating for over a year. I love her, God do I love her, she makes me ashamed of whom I used to be and somehow she loves me even though I’m far from being perfect and nowhere close to being complete. And I’ll never be worthy of her but I –”  
_  
_“But you want to marry her anyway,” Laurel interrupts._  
_“Yes,” no more explanation needed._  
_“And you’re here to what, get my blessing? Somehow I don’t peg you as the traditional type,” Laurel jokes._  
_“Yes and no. It would calm me to have your blessing, however, no matter what you say I will propose to her, it’s her life not yours.”_  
_“Okay,” that one simple word surprises Len._  
_“Okay?” he asks uncertainly._  
_“Yes, okay. Did you expect me to say no?” Laurel asks._  
_“Partly. I expected more of a fight from the famous Laurel Lance, Assistant District Attorney, the Black Canary, sister to the White Canary.” Laurel laughs,_  
_“You make her happy, that much is clear. You love her, more than I have ever thought possible. You don’t care about her past, yet you’re not ignoring either. I respect that, I respect you.” “Thank you,” he whispers_  
  
_“Now, do you have a ring picked out yet?” Laurel asks, turning into a cliché, sweet and gooey girl. Len smirks,  
_ _“That’s also why I came to see you, I’ve narrowed it down to three…”_

* * *

  _******Flashback----_

“You went back in time to ask my sister for permission to marry me?” Sara asks him, slightly in awe.  
“Yes,” he responds.  
“Thank you Len,” she says, her eyes filling with tears.  
“I know how much you loved her and I wanted to do this the right way,” He tells her, pulling her to his chest in a tight embrace.  
“I appreciate it Len. I love you, you know that right?” “I do, and I love you so much that is scares me sometimes.” He confirms, she laughs,  
“Together we’ve died four times and taken down how many bad guys fearlessly, yet here we are, terrified of love.” Sara smiles. “We make quite the team Assassin,”  
“We truly do Crook.” She agrees.

* * *

Hours later, once they are truly and utterly exhausted, they lie next to each other with only sheets covering their bare bodies.

“Are we going to tell them?” Sara asks. “The crew?” he asks, she nods, “Nah, I like having this just between us.”

“I can’t believe that it took them four and a half months to figure out that we were dating, it’s not exactly like we were being subtle.” “Mick knew,” Leonard tells her with a chuckle.

“He doesn’t count, how long until they notice the ring?” Sara asks.

“I’ll give it three weeks, you?” “Five weeks,” she counters. “You want to bet?” He questions, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“You’re on Crook, what’s the reward?” “Winner gets to pick honeymoon destination,” he decides.

“You’re on,” she agrees.

 

* * *

 *******Exactly 28 days and 4 hours later----  
  
Sara is in the training room sparing with Amaya when the bet is put into action.  
“Sara what the hell is that!” Amaya shouts suddenly, her eyes fixated on Sara’s left hand.  
“What the hell is what?” Sara asks, no idea why the woman started shouting at her so suddenly.  
“On your finger,” Amaya says by means of explaining her sudden outburst.  
“An engagement ring,” Sara answers simply, her answer clearly not sedating Amaya in any way.  
“A what!” Amaya screeches.“An engagement ring,” Sara says slowly as if speaking to a child.  
“What, when did you get engaged?” Amaya asks.  
“Four weeks ago,” Sara smiles.  
“Congrats Sara,” the younger woman hugs her after a prolonged moment, no longer in shock. “Seriously you both deserve this.” “Thanks Amaya,” Sara says. Honestly, Amaya should have noticed something sooner. Both Sara and Leonard have been walking around with large smiles plastered on their faces for weeks now. Something that Amaya and the rest of the team had simply chalked up to their relationship – as boyfriend and girlfriend!

 

* * *

“Amaya knows,” is all Sara says upon entering her and Len’s room.  
“She is smarter than all of the nerds combined,” he agrees easily.  
“At four weeks, neither of us wins,” Sara comments. Len smirks and raises his eyebrows, "telling Mick and Lisa doesn't count," she adds.  
“Oh well, I guess that we’ll just have to decide who gets to pick our honeymoon destination a different way,” Leonard suggests huskily.  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Sara agrees, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.  
  
They will deal with the craziness of the crew finding out tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The ring https://www.barkevs.com/blue-sapphire-engagement-ring-7984lbsw/


End file.
